A birthday Wish
by Koichi
Summary: Hanakimi fic - Its Umeda's Birthday, and someone promises to have dinner with him...he is is late... *warning- slight Yaoi*


A Birthday Wish A Hanakimi fanfic Author: Koichi  
  
"Make a wish before blowing out the candles Hokuto!" his mother cajoled a ten year old Umeda Hokuto.  
  
Hokuto obediently closed his eyes and thought for a while.  
  
'What do I really want?' he thought to himself. Seconds seems to stretch into minutes and he went through a mental list of items he might want. After a few moments he finally came up with a conclusion that there was nothing he really needed now.  
  
'Maybe I should wish for neesan to leave me alone.' scratch that. Io was getting married soon, therefore wouldn't be around to play "dress up" with him.  
  
"Hokuto?" his mother asked, seeing that the wax from the candles was going to drip onto the cake.  
  
Hokuto quickly muttered something under his breath and blew off the candles.  
  
"Hokuto, what did you wish for?" Io asked his younger brother. "Nee-san, I am not supposed to tell anyone, or the wish would not come true. And you are becoming a busybody even before marriage. I can't imagine you when you are 40." Even as a child, Hokuto always had an acid tongue.  
  
*-*  
  
"Otajoubi Omedato Sensei!" Mizuki busted into the clinic that morning during break-time. Umeda at this very moment was standing by the window smoking.  
  
"Er? How did you know it was my birthday?" "Io-san told me." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone. She handed a nicely wrapped present to Umeda.  
  
"What is it?" Umeda asked as he looked at the package suspiciously. "Open it and you will know!" Mizuki replied chirpily.  
  
Taking time to remove much stoch tape carefully so that the warping paper wouldn't tear, Umeda was driving Mizuki insane with anticipation.  
  
"Hayaku Sensei!"  
  
It took some time for Umeda to unwrap the present, and upon opening the box that the present was kept in, he saw lying in a black cushion was a simple sliver lighter with his name engraved on it. He took it out carefully, and flips the lighter. The fire came on almost instantly.  
  
"Do you like it?" Mizuki ask.  
  
"Thank you." Umeda said softly as he replaced the lighter back into the box and set it aside. Seeing that Umeda have accepted the present, Mizuki then adventured.  
  
"Ne Sensei, how are you going to celebrate?"  
  
"Nothing. Guys don't usually celebrate their birthdays. To us, it is just like another day." With that the bell rang, indicating that break was over.  
  
"Bye Sensei! Do try to enjoy yourself!" Mizuki said as she dashed out of the clinic, hopping to get to class before the teacher did.  
  
*-*  
  
Time: 8.30pm Location: Morticia's  
  
Sitting quietly in a corner of the Dinner and pub, Umeda looked at his watch. 2030hrs, indicating that his best friend Zakuro Ryoichi is in fact half an hour late, and would continue to be later if he doesn't appear soon. Tapping his index finger on the table, he observed the bar. As it was still early, most of the customers were all eating, while there was a few of them sitting by the bar enjoying a quick drink with snacks. However what was different today was that all the waiters and waitresses were dressed in a Halloween theme. Males as vampires, females as Gothic Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland'. The bartender herself was dressed as Morticia Adam of the 'Adams Family' rather fitting for the as the pub was named 'Morticia'.  
  
After she has served the latest customers, she quietly walked towards the unsuspecting redhead.  
  
"Happy Birthday Hokuto-nii" she said in English with thick Japanese accent. "Its getting late and I don't see Ryoichi-san coming yet. Do you want me to get anything for you to eat?" Umeda just shook his head.  
  
"Oh well." she shrugs, seeing that someone was making his way to bar, she hastily got up. "Gotta go, catch you later."  
  
It was hard to think that a 19 year old girl could be such a skillful bartender, but Yatoshi Yuu was one. Together with her elder sister Yatoshi Ayumu, they run this pub together. However tonight, Umeda have not caught sight of the elder sibling yet. He smiled at one of the cute waiter that walked passed the table, being a regular at Morticia's, also all the workers here could recognise him. Seeing the vampire get-up, it reminded him of the time Ryoichi kissed him. A slight blush creeped up his cheeks.  
  
Time passed in snail pace as he waited. Umeda was half convinced that his best friend as once again stood him up. He was only half convinced because for the longest time, he remembers that he had never failed to celebrate his birthday with him (if you call drinking at pubs a celebration).  
  
*beep beep*  
  
Umeda cell phone beeped, he received a message.  
  
'Hokuto, sorry I haven't informed you earlier, but I haven't realised that I am late until now. But I am caught up with something that needs my immediate attention. I will be there before mid-night, I promise. In the meantime, you get something to eat'  
  
Umeda glared at his phone, tempted to smash it into pieces, but he refrained, as it was not worth it, and it was not the first time he it happened.  
  
Time tickled by bit by bit.  
  
*-*  
  
Time: 11.30pm Location: Random street in Tokyo  
  
It was late when he left the office, but it was even later now. Nearing 12 midnight and he was no where near Morticia, Zakuro wonders if it was time to press the panic button. He didn't want to disappoint Hokuto, because in someway or another he was important to him.  
  
He wanted him to be happy.  
  
He knows that Hokuto harbors feelings for him, he knew it since they were freshmen in high school, since the night he held Hokuto close to him while hiding from the dorm head.  
  
He had Masato then, but who does he have now?  
  
He was afraid. Afraid that if he commits, he would get hurt. That's why he pushes him away again and again.  
  
He was late, very late. He hurried into the night, trying to get to Morticia's before the stroke of twelve.  
  
*-*  
  
Time: 11.45 Location: Morticia's  
  
This was his fifth drink of the night. He waited for four hours and 45 minutes already, and he has not turned up. He did not receive another message from him after the pervious one. He felt disappointed, sad. Ever the word sad pale in comparison to what he is feeling now. He has already moved from the booth at the corner to the bar, so that he at least could have someone to talk too. A couple of cute guys came by, but he was in no mood to pick them up. He laid his head down at the bar and stared at the remaining ice-cubes in the now empty cup. Lights shimmer through it like a flickering candle light...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hokuto, make a wish and blow out the candles." he hesitated, not knowing what to wish for. At the age of ten, there were lots things a boy wanted, he didn't know what to wish for, as he didn't know which was more important.  
  
"Hokuto?" his mother was hurrying him.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck him.  
  
"I wish to be happy." he muttered under his breath, then blew the candles.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
'I wish to be happy' the thought echoed in his mind, as if it was mocking him of his current situation.  
  
He took a look at his watch, ten minutes to twelve. He might as well give up the thought of Ryoichi coming. He stood up and throws a wedge of note onto the table that should be enough to pay for the tabs. He wanted to bid Yuu good bye first, but seeing that she was no where to be found, he moved towards the door. He didn't want to be here when the clock struck 12.  
  
*-*  
  
Time: 11.5opm Location: Outside Morticia's  
  
'I made it in time.' Zakuro thought to himself as he was nearing the entrance of Morticia's. That was when he saw a familiar red-head walked out.  
  
"Hokuto!" he called out, but he shout was drowned out by a car that droved by the road in front of him. By the time the car crossed, Umeda had already hitched a cab and was almost getting on.  
  
"Hokuto!"  
  
*-*  
  
"Hokuto!" he heard his name being called. Trying not to be hopeful, he turned, and saw Ryoichi walking towards.  
  
'Crap! I am going to die now for not waiting for him.' he thought as he told the cab driver politely that he would not be taking the cab anymore. He walked up to him bravely, raising him hand to wave at him.  
  
Suddenly he his wrist was being grabbed, and he was pulled towards Zakuro. Who gave him a peck on his cheek before whispering, "I told I will be coming." and he let himself to be dragged back into the pub by Ryoichi.  
  
When he entered, he saw that Ayumu and Yuu were at the bar. On the bar was a cake with a single candle.  
  
"Go on, blew the candle and make wish." Ryoichi once again whispered into his mouth. The warm breath on his ears made him feel hot. Closing his eye, this time he doesn't have a problem thinking of what he wanted.  
  
"I wish to be happy." he whispered to himself, and blew out the candles.  
  
-Owari- 


End file.
